Update:Dev Blog: Duel Arena Changes
In the coming weeks we will be offering some changes to the duel arena. These changes aim to make the duel arena a safer place and to reduce the likelihood of players getting scammed. Read the developer blog over on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ed, Ghost, Ian, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Roq, Weath, West The Old School Team ---- DEV BLOG: DUEL ARENA CHANGES Last year's Duel Arena changes introduced a number of anti-scamming measures which have helped players stay stafe when staking. We'd like to add some additional features to the Duel Arena to make it even harder for these pesky scammers to make money. NEW DUEL OPTIONS After looking at some of the most common scams which take place when staking, we'd like to offer a couple of new duel options to help you stay safe at the arena. Display inventories The display inventories option allows you and your opponent to see each other's inventories prior to entering a duel. Just like any other dueling option, it must be agreed on by both parties. While you will be able to see the items held in your opponents inventory, you will not be able to see how many items they have in a stack. For example, you might see they have coins in their inventory, but the amount they have will not be revealed. This option will make sure you know exactly what you're up against. If you aren't happy with anything you see in your opponent's inventory, you can play it safe and back out before the duel begins. No weapon switching The no weapon switching option prevents you or your opponent from changing your weapon once you are inside the duel. You are stuck with whatever you have equipped when you enter. This option will make it impossible to use the common "hasta scam" - where players use a hasta in whip stakes to benefit from the defensive bonuses the weapon offers. NEW CHALLENGE SCREENS We want to give you more information about your duel and your opponent before you get into a duel. In order to achieve this, we'd like to change up the process of challenging a player. Rather than trying to cram all that information into the existing two duel options screens, we'd like to add a third. The below images are concept images and may not exactly reflect what ends up in game. Screen 1 - Duel options The first screen you'd be faced with is the duel options screen. Here you decide what will be allowed/disallowed within the duel. As shown in the above concept, we'd like to provide you with much more information about your opponent. Not only will you see their combat level, but you'd also be able to see each of their combat stats. Screen 2 - Inventories & Stakes The second screen is where you choose how much you would like to stake. Also, if you and your opponent agreed to show your inventories, you will be able to view your opponent's items at this point. The button found at the bottom of this screen allows you to toggle between viewing your opponent's inventory and worn items. Screen 3 - Confirmation The third and final step in setting up a duel is confirmation. Here you can review all of the rules that were set and the items up for grabs. This ever so slightly longer process for setting up a duel will make sure you know exactly what you're getting into. With more information to hand, your time at the duel arena will be safer and more enjoyable. Why are these changes being polled? We are always looking for ways to make Old School safer. Many of the changes we make are possible without a poll, but some are a bit too big. The additional screen when setting up duels, as well as the extra options and information, will have an impact on anyone who spends time at the arena. We want to be sure that the community are happy with any of these potential changes, and a poll will give us a clear answer. If you have feedback on the proposed changes, please let us know. We will be polling the changes in the coming weeks and having your feedback before the poll opens up is vital! Mods Archie, Ash, Ed, Ghost, Ian, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Roq, Weath, West The Old School Team